


The Master of His Universe

by vici_diem



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), cheritz - Fandom, rfa - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Love, MC - Freeform, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One-Shot, Romance, Seoul, jumin han - Freeform, moblie game, reader - Freeform, rfa members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: You're MC. You are staying up late in Jumin's office to convince him to sign the deal that will save both the RFA and your company.This is not connected to the game whatsoever.





	The Master of His Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs:   
> 'Move' by Taemin  
> 'Greatest Time' by MC Mong & Huh Gak
> 
> Note:  
> I'm trying to focus on the relationship and the connection between you and Jumin. So I'm sorry if I don't provide enough details as to what the 'deal' is about or how it will save the RFA or your company. It's meant to just be short story. So I hope you enjoy! Any other important details can be up to your own imaginations. After all, that's what I feel fan fics should be about.

Soft classical music is playing on the background. It sounds happy, with a hint of sadness to it. ‘How fitting’, you thought, opening your eyes to stare at the white familiar ceiling. Your arms are spread out all over the black expensive leather sofa. You can feel the freedom of your hair, draped against the back of the sofa like a black curtain made of silk. You smile in contentment. 

Slowly, you lift your head to see the beautiful view in front of you. A silhouette of a man, against the view of Seoul at night. He looks every inch like the ruler of the universe, with one hand on his glass of vintage, the other buried inside his pocket. His black hair, disheveled, looking like he just got out of your bedroom.

He had taken off his black suit, showing off his muscles through his white shirt. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his veins showing. You lick your lips, your thoughts running off to the most forbidden places. 

You cross your legs, keeping your eyes on him as you ask, “So, Mr.Han, what do you think?”

“I’m not sure if I should give you my answer now. And please, call me Jumin. Mr.Han’s my father.”

Annoyance flares up inside you, but you push it down, replying, “Jumin, you know this is a once-in-a-lifetime deal. The offer expires after tonight.”

He scoffs, taking a swig of his wine, then turns to you, a smirk playing on his lips, “Tonight? This concerns my company much more than it concerns yours.”

“The company you inherited…” you said, getting up and walking over to him. You look up at him as he gazes down at you, the lights from the window shining behind his head. “Whereas I started my own company from nothing.”,you continued. 

“And this is why I should have more knowledge about the market more than you do. I was raised to take over this company since I was young.” he argued. 

“Wow, arrogant, aren’t you? Try building something from nothing.” you sneered. 

He takes a step closer to you, his anger rising, “I don’t need to start something from nothing to prove to you that I’m a better at this than you are.”

“Sign the deal then, prove to me that you’re better.” you challenged, taking a step closer to him.

“I don’t need to.” he replied, his voice seeming to be deeper. 

There is something intoxicating about the air, that you couldn’t seem to form your thoughts with both of you standing so close. Jumin Han, the master of the universe, staring at you with a combination of lust and curiosity. 

“I need this deal to go through.” you said, leaning closer to him, putting both your hands on his broad shoulders, tiptoeing so that your lips could reach his ear, as you whispering the magic words powerful men like him likes to hear, “Only you have the power to save me.”

At those words, you could feel Jumin growing tense. The grip on his wine glass seems to tighten as he reply, “What makes you think I’m going to help you?”

You release your hold on his shoulders, staring up at him, smirking, “Because you’re not only doing it for me, you’re also doing it for the RFA.”

He shoots you a look you couldn’t comprehend, before walking away from you, placing his wine glass on the table. You feel empty all of a sudden, but you ignore it. Now’s not the time for your emotional issues, yet you couldn’t seem to bring your eyes away from him as he makes his way to his jacket that is draped over the arm of the sofa. He fishes out his expensive-looking pen, walking over to the document spread out on the table and signs it. 

You were still staring at him, your lips parted in shock as he puts his pen down and walking towards you. Your feet remains planted on the ground, even though your brain screams for you to run. Somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself to move, as if he already has a pull over you. 

Jumin wraps one arm around you, pulling you towards him so hard you bumped on his chest. You could feel his pulse racing underneath your hands. He is breathing hard, as he leans closer to you. You didn’t pull away. 

Both of your foreheads touch, not much distance now. Then the tips of your noses, and you could feel your pulse beating in time with his. Yet both of you aren’t pulling away, as he brushes a strand of your hair away from your face. You close your eyes, leaning forward, meeting your lips with his. How soft and right it felt. 

His hand snakes behind your neck, as he pulls you closer to him, accepting your kiss. Your hand explores to his back, pulling him closer, even though there’s no distance left between the both of you. You’ve never felt more alive and lost at the same time. Your mind, unable to think of anything less but how amazing this feels. Your heart, beating life into you once again.


End file.
